


protect me

by paintedsmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nephilim, Past Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Teens, highschool, total cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live was amazing with the Winchester family. No more hunting or anything at all but one day it was back and this time he's not going away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet our family

Hey so this story is not going to be sad like the other one is so ... Anyways this chapter is about who the Winchester family is. Sabriel and destiel children.✴✴✴✴

Destiel children:  
Ryder John age 17 Dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He has cas's nose and ears but has Dean's personality and aditiude. Born 12.9.9 taller than Dean. Shorter than Sam. Girl friend does not have wings but has the power to heal. Bad boy. Wears hoodies jeans and vans. Short hair like deans. Nick name Ry  
Jordon Gabe age 16 dark brown hair green eyes. He has Dean's nose and ears but is really really shy and has Castiel's personality. Born 7.4.10 shorter than dean same night as cas. Boy friend. Has wings but doesn't like to show them no powers. Nerd. Wears superhero shirts jeans jean chains glasses and vans. Messy hair like cas . nick name JJ.  
Mary Jo age 14 light brown hair green eyes. She has castiel's nose and Dean's ears and she has a badass personality and but also sweet and kind. Born 5.2.12 same night as SAM's bday. boyfriend. Has wings and powers. Wears flannel skinny jeans and convers. Long hair nick name little moose.  


Sabriel children  
Michael Luke age 17 honey blonde hair hazel blue eyes. Has Gabe's nose and ears and is in love with candy Sam's brain and kind heart. Born 10.31.9. Same hight as Dean. Girl friend has one set of wings and levitateing powers. Wears t-shirts jeans vans. Long-ish hair like Sam's hair length from season 1. Nick name loki.  
Henry Dean age 15 chestnut hair golden eyes. Has Sam's nose and ears. Trickster loves candy badass but still resonsible.born 4.12.11 same height as Ryder john. Girlfriend. Doesn't have wings and has powers. Wears hoodies jeans piercings vans. Anxiety. Nick name wings hair is like Gabe's Bobbie Ellen age 14 dark brown hair and eyes. Has Sam's nose Gabe's ears Sam is what you see when you meet her is allergic to suger can't have candy. Taller than Gabriel.boyfriend.has wings and archagles and trickster power. Wears flannel skinny jeans and convers. Born 11.2.12 nick name bob. Long hair.


	2. it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes for some people school can be a bitch  
> The Winchester children think that school can suck it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is father 'uncle cas'  
> Dean is dad 'uncle dean'  
> Sam dad and to Bobbie it's daddy 'uncle sammy'  
> Gabriel is pops ' uncle Gabe '

Ryder's POV  
Beep beep beep.  
Can I have 7 Saturdays please. Highschool is the most horrible place to be. My dad has said he's been to hell and back 'literally' but school is my kind of hell. I got up and grabbed my hoodie and jeans and started to change my clothes but then  
"Ryder breakfast is ready." Father said  
"One minute." I said  
I quickly changed and ran down stairs almost tripping over my younger brother.  
"Morning JJ." I sang  
" morning ry" he said in his quite voice. We both started walking down the rest of the steps.  
The kitchen smelt like dads cooking the most amazing smell in the world. Bacon and eggs and when father is not looking dad gives us some cherry pie.  
"Dad have you seen my back pack" Mary the youngest of the Winchester home.  
"Look in the laundry room." Dad said  
"By the way uncle Gabe is taking you guys to school today."  
"Is uncle Sammy going to be there?" JJ asked  
"Yeah." Dad said  
"He's also going to pick Mary up from soccer practice." Father said  
We could Mary say yes. I don't blame her uncle Gabe and Sammy are amazing.  
Plus I love my crazy cousins.

"Hey daddy?" Mary said. She uses daddy because she is the only girl and plus she uses it when she's asking for something.

"Yes?" He answerd "When Gabriel picks me up am I staying over there." She asked

"That's what we planned," He said

" why you ask?" "Just wanted to make sure if I needed extra clothes or not." Says while putting her hair in a high ponytail. While we waited I was texting one of my cousin

Hey- Loki

Where r u-Ry 2 st awy- Loki

Mkay- Ry

Is little moose styn here tnight- Loki

Yeah- Ry Almst here- Loki

So we sitn in frnt or back- Ry

Back with wings - Loki K - Ry

I see your house - Loki K- Ry

I told JJ and Mary that there here and we all got ready to go. But of course Mary took forever to get her soccer gear and PJs and clothes for tomorrow. We heard a car honk. A sign to tell us they were here. Everybody said the goodbyes and I love yous. We ran out the door like a stampeed of animals to the car. I got into the back with Michael and Henry and Mary and Jordan sat with Bobbie.

"Mary you packed up for tonight?" Sam said

"Of course I am !" Mary exclaimed

"Well I have everything planned for tonight." Bobbie said

"Start talking." Mary said There conversation went almost the whole ride to school but ended.

"Hey uncle Gabe." I said

"Yes Ry?" He asked

"Do you have the good stuff?" I asked

" what kind of question is that, of course I have the candy." Said the past trickster. Sam just laughed and continued reading his book. The fun part was over now it was time for school.

"Have fun guys." Gabe and Sam said. Well here starts the day of evil I sware I see a black cloud that's only formed around school. I was greeted by my girl friend Autumn. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is thin and short like really short I think she's 5'4 yeah short for a 16 year old right. But still love her so. "Hey Ry Ry." She said cheerfully

"Hey leaves" yes I call her leaves

"by the way happy birthday darling." I said

"Thank you ry ry." She said

" meet me in the gym at lunch mkay." I said she just nodded.

Mary's POV In the car Bobbie were talking about what were going to do tonight

"We should practice our flying or our powers." Bobbie said kind of leaning towards uncle Gabe hopeing he would let us.

"If its OK with daddy of course." Bobbie continued We finally got to school and ran in but it was strange it looked like a black cloud was forming over the school. Ohh well. First period

"Hello class your teacher is out sick today so I will be subbing," the male sub said

" well let's get started I'm Mr.west and we will be doing a essay on who you are today." He continued

" if you don't know what I mean it a writing on who you are what's your personaltity and while your doing that I'll be calling your names." Once he finished he started calling names

Ayden Bradbury he was aunt Charlie's son

Lia Bradbury she was aunt Charlie's daughter

Jude Calen he is my best guy friend Names and names

Bobbie Winchester And then finally Mary Winchester

One hour later .... " OK class when the bell rings I need your paper." He sad as if he was At home drinking a beer.

The first period bell rang and everybody finished their essays.

" he kinda looked supishis to you Mary?" Bobbie asked while looking in the small window on the door.

"Yeah he didn't he." I said 

"Well we could just ask uncle Sammy later." I said


End file.
